eminemfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Eminem feuds
A list of feuds Eminem has had with deez nuts The feud started in 2004, by Jackson, when Eminem released his single Just Lose It from his album Encore. The song's lyrics and music video parodied Michael Jackson's 2005 child molestation trial, his plastic surgery on his nose, and the incident where his hair caught on fire shooting a 1984 Pepsi commercial. In the music video, it showed Eminem dressed up as Jackson losing his nose, and in a bedroom with children. Jackson called the song "outrageous and disrespectful", and that he's shocked because he "admired Eminem as an artist". Eminem later apologized and said that he was joking around. Mariah Carey and Nick Cannon The feud started after Eminem and Carey started dating in 2001. He first mentioned Carey in his single Superman from his album The Eminem Show. After the song came out, Carey denied that she ever dated Eminem on Larry King Live in an interview in December 2002. In 2003, Carey fired back by releasing "Clown" from her "Charmbracelet" album. Eminem also mentioned Carey in songs such as When The Music Stops and, a few years later, on Jimmy Crack Corn. Eminem continued to diss Carey on his Anger Management tour. Where he plays voice messages that he says are from Carey. After the voice messages, Eminem pretended to puke into a toilet, and started playing Puke from his Encore album. In 2009, Eminem renewed the feud by releasing Bagpipes From Baghdad from his album Relapse. Not only that he dissed Carey, he also dissed her husband Nick Cannon. Mariah fired back by releasing "Obsessed" from her "Memoirs of an Imperfect Angel" album. Claiming that Eminem is obsessed with Mariah. Nick Cannon also fired back by blogging he should stay away from Carey. However Em fired back by releasing his diss track The Warning, and the song plays voice messages, supposedly, from Carey. Nick Cannon responded a year later with the diss track "I'm a Slick Rick", Eminem either didn't notice or didn't care, and that was the last anyone has heard of the feud. Ja Rule lost Some of you may have heard about the physical squabbles, one involving 50 punching Ja and another with Ja's crew stabbing 50 and a friend of his. Ever since 50 Cent has served Ja Rule on wax, with such songs as "Your Life is on the Line" where 50 imitates Ja's yelling of "Murdaaaa" in the hook and "Get Out the Club" which specifically mentions the incident at the club..."You come 15 niggas, 10 knives, and I leave with 4 stitches, that ain't assault, that's an insult". Now that 50 signed with Shady/Aftermath Records, Ja Rule and Irv Gotti seem to have a problem with Dr. Dre and Eminem for signing an artist that they have beef with. On Tuesday, November 19, both Ja Rule and Irv Gotti were special guests on Star and Bucwild's morning show on Hot 97 NYC. Irv Gotti had some 'legal documents' stating the order of protection 50 'has on him'. Ja Rule yelled out "gay gay gay gay u - nit" mimicking the way 50 did "g-g-g-g-u-nit" in the beginning of the "Till I Collapse" freestyle (On the 8 Mile soundtracks bonus disk titled "Aftermath Sampler"). Ja Rule then threatened Eminem and Dre, that if they allowed 50 Cent to release a diss track towards him or Muder Inc. that Ja would take action against Eminem and Dre. Busta Rhymes then joined in on the beef by appearing on the track 'Hail Mary' with 50 and Eminem, which basically describes how Ja is a fake of 2Pac. The beef even extended to artists such as Nas who when asked who he was backing in the beef, he chose Ja, who in turn dissed Nas leaving Nas screwed on both sides of the beef. The Shady Records crew then released "Body Guard" a.k.a "Shit Hits the Fan" which was put on Obie Trice's debut album, Cheers and in return, Ja released the diss "Loose Change" which includes the lyrics: "Em you claim your motha's a crack head, Kim's a known slut, so whats Hailie gonna be when she grow's up?". After that, Eminem released "Doe Rae Me" aka "Hailie's Revenge" alongside with Obie Trice & D12. It's a diss against Ja Rule and Benzino. Containing the line "never say my little girl's name in a song again". Before signing with Interscope, 50 Cent was engaged in a well-publicized dispute with rival rapper Ja Rule and his label Murder Inc. Records. The rappers engaged in numerous mix tape "disses". The conflict stemmed from the rapper's alleged robbery of Ja Rule's jewelry, which led to a confrontation and 50 Cent's stabbing. Before the release of Get Rich Or Die Tryin, Murder, Inc alongside The Source began a smear campaign against the rapper. A restraining order document was floating around the Internet stating that 50 Cent had placed label CEO, Irv Gotti and rapper Black Child in the document forging a belief that 50 Cent is a "snitch" or a police informant. Although 50 Cent dismissed the claims of not talking to police, the bad publicity continues to be a tool used by various rappers who have rivalries with G-Unit. This was one of the most well known feuds in hip-hop history. 50 Cent accused Ja Rule of "singing" instead of rapping. Ja Rule retaliated, accusing him of insulting other rappers to gain fame. Ja Rule eventually tried to squash the beef with 50 Cent by using Louis Farrakhan in a televised interview. Ja Rule soon lost credibility when the interview was done a day before his album Blood In My Eye was released, leading 50 Cent to dismiss the interview as a blatant publicity stunt. 50 Cent had not commented much on Ja Rule's and Irv Gotti's situation. The FBI has probing the label's ties to McGriff who is possibly involved in the murder of Jam Master Jay. According to website The Smoking Gun, there was a search warrant affidavit for the label. The affidavit proceeds with the label's involvement to McGriff. The failed assassination on the rapper and money laundering plagued the label. This also states that McGriff willingly "communicates with Murder, Inc. employees concerning the target." Cage After Eminem gained underground notoriety following the release of The Slim Shady EP, underground New York rapper Cage claimed that he had bit (copied) his style and lyrics for his "Slim Shady" persona. What followed was a bunch of subliminal and not quite so subliminal disses thrown back and forth between the two artists. Eminem opted for a sarcastic and teasing approach with lyrics such as "Went on stage and sprayed Cage wit Agent Orange And wiped my ass wit his page in Source" ( Agent Orange being a title to a Cage Track ) and "Bought Cage's tape, opened it and dubbed over it" which can be found on the track 'Role Model' on the 'Slim Shady LP'. Disses by Cage include "Illest 4 Letter Word," a full diss track, as well as "Escape to '88" ("Being black balled by a white MC, pause, I guess that faggot found the right MD") and "Still Babblin,'" which include shots at Eminem. The feud took place early in Eminem's career and has since been inactive.k Canibus Canibus' beef with Eminem started in 1998 before Eminem was signed. Eminem spoke on how the beef with Canibus started on Tim Westwood's hip-hop show. Em stated how Wyclef and Canibus approached him in 1998 (before Em blew up) and asked if he ghost-wrote the lyrics to LL Cool J's "The Ripper Strikes Back" which was a diss to Canibus. After Eminem denied writing the song, he explains that Canibus was rude to him. Canibus came to see him on the Warped Tour the following year and apologised for his reactions and asked if Eminem was still up for doing collaboration. Canibus presented Eminem with the track "Phuck U" from the 2000 B.C album, Eminem wasn't feeling the track and turned it down. His reason was he thought that it sounded like it was directed toward him and LL, but he couldn't really tell. Eminem made numerous name drops on the 'Slim Shady LP', which could have been taken either way. Lines like "I'm cancerous, so when I diss you wouldn't wanna answer this If you responded back with a battle rap you wrote for Canibus" could have been taken as a diss or a compliment. Eminem also mentioned Bis' in a track called 'Get You Mad' which was on Sway & Tech's 'This Or That' album, the lyrics were "Lesson Three: Get a job at a label; switch demos with Canibus and put yours on the owner's table (here listen!)". Shortly after Eminem's sophomore LP 'Marshall Mathers LP' dropped, Canibus decided to continue the story of Stan. 'Stan' was the third single to be released from the 'Marshall Mathers LP' and told a story about a crazed fan who eventually drove himself off a bridge because Eminem didn't write a letter back to him. The first skit on Canibus' Third release entitled 'C True Hollywood Stories' was 'Stan Lives' where Canibus witnesses Stan driving off the bridge and he pulls over and helps him. This leads into the first track of the album called 'U Didn't Care'. In the track Canibus takes the role of Stan and writes to Eminem. He mentions the time when they met: "Matta fact, I think he met you/It was the day you came to his video shoot with DJ, Jimmy's nephew/'Clef stepped to him and told him he should step to you/That you was ghost writing for L, but that wasn't true/You was looking at him the same way I'm looking at you/Why can't we be friends Em', I don't want nothing from you" then the most talked about diss of the album came "You see there's a little bit of Stan in all of us/Tell me where you think all of these record sales sparred from/Talking 'bout Britney and Christina Aguilera/N'sync too, have you ever looked in a mirror?/Your hair ain't really blonde, and ya eyes ain't blue/So never diss me, cuz when you diss me you're dissin you." Canibus also had another skit on the album involving Stan where they are sitting in a limousine chatting, 'Stan' offers Bis an M&M and Bis replies with "I don't eat M&M's (Eminem)". Stan is also included in the Rock influenced track 'Draft Me' where Canibus raps about defending his country. After hearing this album Eminem fired a few more shots at Bis on various tracks, First there was 'Square Dance' Track 5 from his Third album 'The Eminem Show' where em spits "Can-I-Bitch don't want no beef with Slim, no..." and he also calls him 'Canadabis' and 'Fan-a-bitch' at the end of the track; he also spits an anti-war message, which served as a Bush + Canibus diss. Apart from that, there were a few subliminal disses scattered throughout the album on tracks such as 'When The Music Stops' and 'Say What You Say' and the intro to the first single 'Without Me' where he uses the "Round the outside" part of Bis' boxcutter track. With no reply from Bis' Eminem continued to diss him, A track from Xzibit's 4th release 'Man Vs Machine' called 'My Name' Eminem spits the line "I'd rather have my mothafucking ass whooped by Moby/'fore I let some bitch in a can like Bis cop over me". On November 19th 2002, Canibus dropped his 4th release 'MicClub: The Curriculum' almost out of the blue. Two of the tracks on the album had Eminem references. 'Dr C PhD' was aimed mainly at Eminem. Nearing the end of the track gives it away "to tell you the truth, I thought your rebuttal was weak/round the outside, blah, blah, etceteras, etceteras/the body of my literature is bigger than South America/nigga look, this is all I gots to say/suck my P-H-D-I-C-K". Then came the banger of the album: 'Curriculum 101', where Bis spits "Anybody better than Bis must be a hoax/Black man NO/what about the great white hope? /What? Man you must be sniffing' some great white coke/Don't you that's like Gary Coleman fighting' the hulk/Still not even quite that close/A great mic fight in ya rubber dingy boat 50 miles out from the coast/What the fuck is the MATHERS with you/I beat you black and blue, then I get a tat of you too/Better yet I put a tattoo of me on you/A 10 by 10 "C" logo, neon blue". Eminem responded in 2003 with the diss track "Can-I-Bitch" on his "Straight from the Lab" mixtape, it's a remake of Slick Rick "Children's Story" and notable for being more comical then any of Eminem's other diss tracks, he mocked Canibus lack of success compared to him "his album was not very good, I think it went lead or double copper wood" Canibus has been on a few radio stations giving Eminem props for his lyrical ability (but is he better than RTJ? (Rip the Jacker) Fuck No!), and also the latest Eminem diss track to Benzino 'Nail in the coffin' sounds like it could be giving Canibus some props too. "Life's a bitch, ain't it Raymond?/Here, let me break it this shit down in laymen's Terms for you just to make sure that you can Understand this/And Canibus ain't using too many complicated fucking words for you/Here, let me slow it down for you So that you can understand if I say it slower/Let it go dog it's over". On Canibus' latest Mixtape entitled 'The Brainstream' Canibus has touched on the beef subject "But I heard him call my name a couple times/In a couple of his rhymes/And I thought about it a couple of times/Is he lookin for a response or is he being a jerk,/or am I just too involved in my work?/I thought to myself, "why he put my name in his verse"?/When he said I wasn't ill he just made things worse." Benzino This is the best known recent beef that Eminem has had. While the dispute didn't erupt in a significant way until 2003, its roots date back to 2000, when Eminem's critically-acclaimed sophomore album The Marshall Mathers LP only received a 2/5 mic (the equivalent of 2/5 stars) rating from The Source, the leading hip-hop magazine at the time. While several subscribers protested the rating and it was eventually changed to 4/5 mics, Eminem cle' my fuckin' breath/But I'll suffocate for the respect 'fore I collect the fuckin' check" in "Say What You Say," a track from The Eminem Show. In 2003, Benzino, a rapper who had secretly co-owned The Source for some time, released a diss single titled "Pull Your Skirt Up" against Eminem. The track attacked Eminem's "street cred" (although Eminem has never claimed to be "... reppin' the streets," a line Benzino includes in the song) and accused him of being a tool of the music industry. In the same year, The Source attempted to tarnish Eminem's image by digging up an old tape from his time as a young rapper in Detroit where he insulted black women and used the word "nigger." Eminem was quick to respond with two underground diss tracks, "Nail in the Coffin" and "The Sauce," in which he attacked the credibility of The Source and claimed that Benzino was only attacking him to get his album The Benzino Project publicity. Though Benzino would later respond with more diss tracks, it is generally accepted in the hip-hop community that Eminem won the feud, as Benzino is not considered a very skillful artist after having poor sales from all of the albums he had released in the past(This would indicate some kind of pay for play access to the Source magazine as generally speaking when a recording artist has a flop he is relieved of his contractual obligations, but in Benzino's case with every flop he was given another recording contract with another major label, very peculiar in the business). As a result of the beef, Shady/Aftermath ads were pulled from the magazine. XXL, which had featured negative coverage of Shady/Aftermath artists since Eminem included the lines "Okay, let me give you motherfuckers some help/Here -- DOUBLE-X-L! DOUBLE-X-L!/Now your magazine shouldn't have so much trouble to sell/Ah fuck it, I'll even buy a couple myself!" on "Marshall Mathers". Minor Feuds While Marshall has had many feuds, there are some small ones. *Moby spoke out against many of Eminem's violent lyrics in many of his songs. He responded with a line in the song "Without Me". *At one point in time, Lil Wayne called him out, saying he is afraid to collaborate with him. Em said later that he was going to diss Wayne for that statement, but finally didn't, as he said in Talkin' 2 Myself. But, actually, some theories explain how Em did in fact diss Wayne while collaborating with him (Drop The World, No Love). *Britney Spears, Lady Gaga, P. Diddy, Jennifer Lopez, and many other well known pop stars have been dissed in songs such as, "Without Me", And "We Made You". *Although Em has not responded yet, Rick Ross and 50 Cent are beefing. And Ross said in a few interviews he is now going to target Eminem.Category:Eminem